dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Torture Chamber
The Torture Chamber is a room from both Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. This room is used to convert Heroes, rebel creatures and enemy creatures to your side. This room attracts the fearsome , who regularly uses this room. Dungeon Keeper In Dungeon Keeper, this room is used to convert heroes and enemy creatures so you can use them to your own evil ends. The appearance looks similar to several platforms with dormant torturers in cloaks. The cloaked torturer will proceed to use specific styles of torture on different types of units, for example if an is dropped on the table the cloaked torturer will hit him with a pick axe. Torture Animations Evil Creatures Goodly Heroes You can also torture your own creatures, which will increase the productivity of other creatures of that type by increasing their speed by 25 per cent (and they take half pay),Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. pp. 124. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. but this hurts them over time and will result in anger if torture continues for too long. The speed buff provided by the Torture Chamber stacks with those of slapping and using the spell, making it particularly useful if time is of the essence. When trying to convert prisoners, heal them with the spell or feed them chickens, to reduce the chance that they will die before conversion. If the creature being tortured has the spell, it will heal itself if picked up and dropped back into the Torture Chamber. Should a victim die in the chamber, it will be resurrected as a , and all creatures of its type gain around 5 annoyance. The Ghost spawns at the same experience level as the victim, and their magical abilities may make them useful units if the wages of converted enemies can not be afforded. Ghosts themselves can be tortured; if one dies in the Torture Chamber it will spawn a new ghost at the same level as normal. Torturing a creature for too long reduces the annoyance accumulation for every creature of the same type during the torture. Dungeon Keeper 2 The Torture Chamber changes quite a bit in Dungeon Keeper 2: namely the cloaked torturers have been replaced by automated electric chairs and torture wheels, and the unique torture styles are removed. The Mistress will spend most of her time here torturing herself or her victims. There is a level solely based around the torture room as you need to convert the princes Tristan, Felix and Balder. Torture wheels are also placed on the walls, so you should remember to leave 3 tiles of wall around the chamber wherever possible to make more room for pain and sorrow. You should always try to convert enemy creatures if you can afford their wages; the exceptions being the thief and the dwarf, which are too weak to be worth the effort. Converted heroes will only become unhappy if sharing the same connected lair tiles as your portal creatures or if guarding in the same room, and they are often just as strong or stronger than their evil creature counterparts. Any converted creature does not count towards your portal food count, so you can have a larger army if you convert every enemy you defeat, so long as you can afford the wage. You should only try to convert the highest levels of your enemies if your money is limited. Trivia *Fireflies when dropped on electric chairs are instantly killed (lightning is lethal to them) *Cloaked Torturers can not be tortured Gallery DK2TortureDeviceArt.jpg|Concept Art for a torture device (DK2) DK2TortureChamberArt.png|DK2 Concept Art (Dungeon Keeper 2 Manual) DK1EarlyTor.jpg|Early DK1 Torture art References Category:Rooms